Dias de Colegio
by ErosPassion
Summary: Basado en la serie School Days, este es la historia de Reynaldo, quien cursa su cuarto año. . . y su dilema entre dos chicas. . . porfavor comenten. . .diganme lo que piensan
1. Septiembre

"_Tomamos el mismo tren al colegio todos los días. La miro disimuladamente por la esquina de mi ojo cada vez que pueda, siempre esta en la compañía de otras chicas charlando y riendo con disimulada melancolía. Solo por ver la forma __en que actúa puedo ver que es una chica amigable y tranquila. También me di cuenta que a ella le gusta leer; siempre esta en el tren leyendo un libro. Esto es solo un descubrimiento pequeño entre muchos otras cualidades, aun así, cada día que pasa se pone mas hermosa, con su pelo delicado de color castaño vistiendo su cara mientras lee. Hemos atendido el mismo colegio por tres años y ahora estamos en el principio del cuarto año. Creo que su nombre es Cristal, ya que sus amigas la llaman así. Oh, como deseo que ella fuera mía."_

**Septiembre**

Era el primer día de clases y ya estaba tarde. Cogiendo Estudios Sociales a las ocho de la mañana no estaba entre mis mejores ocurrencias. Llegue tarde y escogí un asiento atrás, intentando esconderme entre las sombras. El Profesor Oquendo enseñaba este curso, y el se conocía como uno de los maestros mas caprichosos que existían. Ahí estaba, escaneando con sus pequeños ojos a algún alumno que crucificar.

-¿Reynaldo De León?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por supuesto que va a empezar a pasar lista tan pronto llegue un buen diez minutos tarde!- Esto pasaba por mi mente mientras levantaba mi mano incómodamente y me viraba para mirar al maestro parecido a un enanito lleno de malicia.

-Siéntese acá,- dijo el profesor con la mano haciendo señas hacia la mesa del medio en la primera fila. Me gruñía mil maldiciones a mi mismo mientras me movía a la mesa. Este profesor ya me estaba empezando a caer mal.

A mi izquierda se sentaba el sujeto que cogía Ciencias conmigo. El era un verdadero pedante y te puedo garantizar que te reventaba encima un millar de palabras y no entenderías nada. A mi derecha había una chica, de las cuales pudiera ser bien bonita si lo intentaba. Tenia pelo largo y rubio que parecía que danzaba alrededor de ella cada vez que se movía. Yo la recuerdo del club de escritura en donde estaba en mi primer año. Era tímida y reservada y se absolvía a ponerse la corbata roja que era parte del uniforme. Pudiera seguir diciendo que aburrida y monótona fue esta clase y como parecía que nunca terminaba. Pero vamos a decir que cuando finalmente sonó la campana, salimos con la carga de deber un ensayo de cuatro mil palabras para el próximo viernes.

El resto de mi día no se puso mejor. Yo estaba esperando el tren donde podía admirar discretamente a Cristal. Cuando me aborde el tren, Cristal no estaba en ningún lugar sentada. Tal vez estaba en alguna reunión de alguna actividad extracurricular. Desde que me sacaron del club de escritura en mi primer año no he vuelto a interesarme en actividades extracurriculares. Prefiero estar en mi apartamento solitario escuchando música.

La próxima mañana ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Su pelo revelaba delicadas y sedosos cabellos rojos cuando el sol le daba del ángulo perfecto.

Al llegar, subí sin ánimo al salón de Estudios Sociales y tome mi asiento al lado del Pedante. A mi derecha no estaba la nena rubia de ayer y estaba vacante la silla. Suspirando, mire hacia al frente donde el profesor estaba preparando el proyector para una presentación PowerPoint de dos horas. Por la esquina de mi ojo vi a alguien acomodarse disimuladamente a mi derecha, al mirar hacia al lado, me sorprendió ver que era Cristal. Ella me miro con su cara perfectamente esculpida de mármol y piedras preciosas y con su sonrisa de perlas destellantes me dijo, -¿Puedo sentarme acá por el resto del semestre? No podía ver bien desde allá atrás,- ella hizo señas hacia donde estaba sentada la rubia en la parte de atrás, - así que le pedí a Susana que cambiase conmigo.- Ella me miro calmadamente mientras yo asentía estúpidamente con la cabeza y después de varios segundos incómodos, volvió a incorporar la atención a la clase aburrida de al frente.

Diez minutos dentro de la presentación ella escribe algo en la esquina de su libreta y la empuja al frente mío:

-Hola.-

Yo le conteste con otro "hola", esta vez con una sonrisita y le pase la libreta. Ella sonrió y dio una risita y escribió unas palabras, las borro y volvió a escribirlas, después me paso la libreta.

-¿Nosotros no andamos en el mismo tren?-

Esta vez le conteste asintiendo suavemente con mi cabeza en vez de escribirle.

-Eso pensé. . . mi nombre es Cristal, ¿como te llamas?-

- Reynaldo.-

Este sistema de notas siguió su curso durante la primera semana y media del semestre. En retrospectiva, esta idea no fue tan buena porque me concentraba más en hablar con Cristal en vez de prestar atención cuando el repaso del examen fue discutido. Yo no estaba tan sorprendido cuando recibí mi examen con una "F" grande y sangrante al frente, sino por lo que me paso mientras salía del salón.

El Profesor Oquendo me dijo que me quedara en el salón y me aseguro que no era nada malo.

Nada malo, el diablo. ¡Ningún maestro en el mundo le dice al estudiante que se quedara a hablar con el por ser un buen estudiante! - pensé amargamente.

El Profesor me dijo que si seguía con ese patrón que tenia, yo iba a fracasar la clase por el semestre. El hablo con uno de los tutores de Estudios Sociales que me ayudara a estudiar para ver si puedo pasar la clase.

Cristal me alcanzo mientras salía del edificio.

-¡Reynaldo, espera!- Ella grito atrás de mi mientras casi corría a mi encuentro.

-El profesor me pidió que te ayudara a estudiar para el próximo examen, ¿Cuál seria un buen día para ello?-

Me tomo tiempo en contestar, mi mente daba torbellinos y estaba sorprendido de aquella ocurrencia. El pensamiento de ella dándome tutorías me hacia extremadamente feliz. Yo solo me le quede mirando estúpidamente. Murmulle algo ininteligible.

-¿Qué tal los sábados por la tarde?- Me pregunto Cristal antes de que yo pudiera articular algo coherente.

Yo asentí mi cabeza entusiásticamente.

-Excelente, te veo el sábado a las dos,- ella dijo antes de unirse al grupo parlante de chicas de su edad y caminar hacia otro lado.

El sábado vino rápido. Le había dado a Cristal las direcciones desde la estación de trenes hasta mi apartamento y también mi número de celular por si acaso tenia problemas encontrando el lugar. Estaba feliz, además de Cristal ser hermosa, yo no sabía mucho de ella, así que yo vi estas sesiones de estudio como la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla mejor.

Alguien toco la puerta varios minutos después de las cinco. Yo le abrí la puerta y la lleve adentro. Mi apartamento no era algo lujurioso. Era un apartamento de una habitación con una sala espaciosa, una cocina y un baño. Ah, y tiene una vista hermosa de la playa. Cristal parecía sorprendida.

-¿Esperabas un chiquero?- Le dije, notando su cara de sorpresa.

-No, pero esto es un poquito más de lo que esperaba para un estudiante transferido de otro estado,- contesto mientras dejaba su abrigo en el mueble como si fuera hecho de vidrio y curiosamente tiro su cartera ruidosamente sobre la mesita de vidrio.

-¿Cómo es que puedes pagar esto?- Ella finalmente pregunto.

-Mis padres pagan el apartamento y la escuela, pero tengo que producir mi propio dinero para otros gastos, es un arreglo decente. Bueno Estudios Sociales, ¿verdad?- Le dije mientras me sentaba en el mueble acolchonado. Cristal se quedo parado sobre la alfombra color rubí y saco su libro y libreta.

De estas sesiones no solo aprendí Estudios Sociales y subí a unas notas más decentes, sino que descubrí que tenemos varias cosas en común. Le mencione que tocaba la guitarra y me forzó a tocarle una canción; no sonó bien, pero a ella le pareció gustar mi mediocre intento de la canción "Tú y yo nada más, por siempre". Ella menciono que le gustaba el tenis así que prendí el juego de sensor de movimiento que tenia para que juguemos. Me sorprendí de la gracia con que se movía y lo bueno que jugaba. Estas sesiones continuaron hasta la semana antes del trimestral ya casi a principios de octubre.

-¿Tú crees que estas listo para el examen el lunes?- Ella pregunto mientras metía su libro y libreta al bulto.

-Definitivamente que si.- Yo le conteste. No me refería que me sentía confidente por el examen, sino con lo que iba a hacer después.

-Pues te veo el lunes en el tr**-- **- antes de que Cristal pudiera decir tren la bese en los labios. Ella se había echado hacia atrás después de un momento, y se fue, sonrojada. Creo que la vi sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente. Ella no fue al tren el lunes, estaba seguro que si había algún enlace de amistad entre nosotros, ya lo había dañado de por vida. Ella vino al salón diez minutos tarde. Me sonrió cuando me paso el examen. No menciono el beso.


	2. Octubre

**Octubre**

Como tuvimos el trimestral el primer lunes de octubre, me entregaron los resultados el viernes. Cristal y yo decidimos salir a almorzar juntos antes de clase. Fuimos al comedor del colegio; el comedor a las once era una tremenda pesadilla. Mirando desde afuera alguien diría que este es un colegio pequeño casi sin estudiantes, pero ellos nunca habían visto el _rush_ en el comedor a las once. Gente camina sin prestar atención, parando repentinamente cuando sienten que hay alguien detrás de ellos. Un grupo decide que el lugar donde están los refrigerios es el mejor sitio para tener una conversación de veinte minutos sobre como se divirtieron el fin de semana pasado o sino como se van a perder en el próximo fin de semana. El comedor era un cuarto amplio con mesas, cortos largos, puestos casi desordenadamente atravez del comedor. Lo mejor que tiene este cuarto es que tiene unas ventanas amplias con lo cual tienes una vista hermosa de afuera. Cristal y yo de alguna forma logramos conseguir una mesa corta al lado de una ventana.

-¿Cómo saliste en el examen, Reynaldo?- ella pregunto mirándome detenidamente, solo había cogido un refresco y no iba a comer nada, aunque trate de que ella hiciera lo opuesto.

-Pase con un ochenta y dos porciento.- Dije triunfantemente.

-¡Muy bien! Nuestras sesiones si que ayudaron, ¿verdad?- Ella dijo con su sonrisa única mientras yo asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-Si encuentro una silla, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?- dijo una voz suave atrás de mi. Yo me vire en el asiento y vi que era una de las amigas de Cristal, que luego se introduciría como Rosa. Ella era una nena linda con pelo corto color café. Aunque hablaba suavemente, tenía una voz fuerte.

-No lo necesitas, yo ya me iba a ir, tengo cosas que hacer.- ella dijo mientras se paraba para recoger sus cosas,-pero vas a mantener a Reynaldo compañía, ¿verdad?-

-Si- Cristal le sonrió a Rosa con un dejo de algo que no podía decir que era y se viro se fue, caminando en undulaciones hipnotizantes.

-¿Todavía jugaremos videojuegos esta noche, Cristal?- Le dije casi gritando desde el otro lado, ella se viro, asintió riendo y salió por la puerta.

-¿Juegos?- Rosa me pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sopa.

-Si, tú sabes, videojuegos.- Le dije incómodamente.

-Claro que se que son videojuegos. No soy bruta. ¿Tú juegas los de guerra?- Ella titubeo al hablar conmigo.

-¿Quien no juega esos hoy en día?-

Hasta ahora yo no conocía a Rosa tan bien. Cristal la conoció recientemente porque ella se volvió en una nueva tutora de Estudios Sociales. Desde que ella menciono juegos de guerra, las compuertas de conversación explotaron abiertas. Ella me conto que aprendió a jugar por su hermano menor, y que prefería juegos de guerra. Ella no parecía una jugadora en mi punto de vista. Ella era la clase de chica que se ponía unos polos rosados y trataba de ser bien femenina, definitivamente no la clase que jugaba. Después de almorzar la invite a mi apartamento para que pudiera pasar un tiempo conmigo y Cristal y jugar los juegos.

Cristal llego justo cuando salía de bañarme. Había acabado de llegar de mi trabajo. Le grite que entrara desde el baño, y Salí con una toalla puesta. No tenia el cuerpo de un futbolista, pero tampoco el de alguien que lo único que hace es sentarse a la computadora todos los días. Sentí los ojos de Cristal encima de mí mientras corría desde el baño hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Ya eran las siete y media cuando escuche alguien tocar la puerta tímidamente. Cristal parecía confundida, se incorporo en el mueble para que me pudiera ver y me pregunto, -¿Quién mas viene?- Yo creí ver algún sentimiento en sus ojos mientras le contestaba, -Es Rosa, la invite para que viniera aquí a disfrutar con nosotros.-

Originalmente, yo tenia planeado que íbamos a pasar el tiempo Cristal y yo nada mas, pero no podía resistir ver que tan bueno era Rosa con el juego de guerra. Cristal no lo disfruto demasiado. Puse que el juego acabara cuando alguien ya mataba veinte veces. Rosa gano, yo en segundo lugar con dieciocho matanzas y Cristal ultima con diez, la mayoría de las cuales fueron mías por que deje que ella me matara para que no se sintiera tan mal. Después del juego, Cristal recogió la raqueta para poder jugar tenis. Perdí asquerosamente en el primer juego así que le pase mi raqueta a Rosa para que lo intentara.

Ella me miro inocentemente, -nunca he jugado tenis, ¿me puedes enseñar?- Así que yo le explique las reglas y puse mis manos encima de las de ellas para enseñarle los movimientos. Cristal parecía estar enojada que el juego tardara tanto en empezar y que perdió horripilantemente contra Rosa. Después de varias perdida en guerra y tenis, Cristal decidió irse, dejándonos a Rosa y a mi solos.

Eran las diez de la noche y Rosa y yo estábamos solos en mi apartamento. Después de varios minutos incómodamente lentos, ella ofreció que viéramos una película. O le dije que si y que escogiera cualquier película que encontrara en mi estante de libros. Ella termino escogiendo una comedia romántica, la cual tenía tanto polvo que no me había dado cuenta que todavía existía. La película no estaba mal, pero estaba demasiado distraído por Rosa, y seguía mirándola de vez en cuando. No sola ella era inteligente y linda, ella tenía buenos reflejos y sabía jugar bien. Mientras pasaba el transcurso de la película ella se acurrucaba lentamente contra mi, de forma que cuando los créditos de la película salieron, estábamos apretados juntos, hombro a hombro, pero no de una forma incomoda. Yo mire a Rosa y antes de que le preguntara si quería que la acompañara a la casa, me beso, y lo que me sorprendió más fue que yo le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Le conté a Cristal todo lo sucedido de la noche pasada mientras caminábamos juntos al salón de Estudios Sociales. Ella parecía estar feliz por mí. Ella sugirió una doble cita al campo de calabazas el sábado por la noche, el día del festival de Halloween.

Sábado vino rápido, bastante distinto a como se sentía este semestre. Cristal, Rosa, el novio de Cristal, Luis y yo llegamos juntos riéndonos felizmente al campo de calabazas a la puesta de sol. Ahí Cristal vio una casa embrujada e inmediatamente sugirió que entráramos.

La casa embrujada era mas como la casa de los espejos perpetuos. Estaba oscuro, pero tan pronto entramos todas las luces encendieron, enseñándonos a nosotros de todas formas y ángulos posibles. Ahí fue cuando nosotros nos separamos. Se me hace imposible decirte cuantas veces choque contra un maldito espejo, pero después de media hora me encontré con Cristal y juntos logramos salir por la puerta de atrás.

-¡Ese lugar fue horrible!- dije, tropezándome con una calabaza.

-Si, si lo era- Cristal miro deprecantemente a la casa en la distancia. El sol bajo mas, empezando ya el crepúsculo, y justo cuando ocurrió, algo sorprendente paso. El campo completo empezó a brillar, pulsando pequeños rayitos de luz con cientos, tal vez miles de luces negras y anaranjadas enrollados alrededor de las calabazas y undulando por el piso. Cristal y yo nos quedamos encantados con la vista, el aura pulsante de naranja y negro mezclándose elegantemente con el fucsia y rubí del cielo. Cristal y yo nos quedamos hipnotizados ante esta pintura extremadamente colorida ante nosotros; una oda al Halloween.

-Esto es. . .- dije tratando de buscar una palabra tan perfecta para lo que había frente a nosotros.

-Hermoso- concluyo Cristal. No estaba preparado para lo que paso después. Sentí las manos suaves de ella agarrar las mías y mire abajo para ver dentro de sus preciosos ojos oscuros. Ella presiono sus labios, suaves como pétalos de rosa contra los míos. El tiempo parecía ponerse en cámara lenta. Parecían pasar minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, una eternidad completa cuando finalmente nos separamos. Cristal corrió hacia la casa embrujada. Los últimos destellos del sol dejando la última vista de los pelos rojizos por ese día al descubierto.

-¿Por qué les tomo a ustedes tanto tiempo?- pregunto Rosa.

-Nos estábamos besando entre las calabazas.- dijo Cristal mientras se viraba para darme una mirada divertida y morderse el labio inferior.

-¿Es eso verdad?- me pregunto Rosa con una mirada analizante, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¡N-N-N- Por supuesto que no!- logre articular nerviosamente

-¡Avancen o nos perderemos el espectáculo!- dije corriendo cuesta abajo tratando de quitarme los pensamientos multicolores que tenia pintado en la cabeza.

Yo pensé que la parte embrujada del espectáculo fue ridículo, pero a Rosa le encanto. Cada intento de las personas para asustarla nada más hacia que sonriera más. Aunque disfrute el espectáculo con Rosa, mis pensamientos seguían flotando hacia aquella escena colorido y la mirada ardiente que me había dado Cristal cuando me beso en el crepúsculo. Para la segunda semana de noviembre ya Rosa y yo éramos oficialmente novios. Una sombra de tristeza se asomo brevemente a la cara de Cristal cuando se lo dije. Aun hasta hoy me pregunto si hice la decisión correcta.


	3. Noviembre

**Noviembre**

El día de Acción de Gracias había acabado de pasar. Cristal y yo decidimos quedarnos en el Ciudad ya que nosotros somos de un estado lejano. Rosa había ido hacia la casa de sus padres que esta a dos horas del colegio. Ya para estos tiempos, había perdido todos mis sentimientos hacia Cristal, éramos solo amigos; los dos lo preferimos de esa manera. Yo recibí un mensaje raro una noche dos días después del Día de Acción de Gracias departe de Cristal.

-Te puedo ver, ¿por favor?- leí en voz alta mientras miraba la hora. Eran las tres y media de la mañana.

-¿Es importante?- le escribí soñoliento, me senté en la cama y me empecé a vestir.

-Si-

-¿Por que no nos vemos en el parque atrás de mi edificio?- le conteste antes de ponerme la sudadera y un abrigo.

Un zumbido encima de mi mesa de noche me indico que ella me contesto.

-OK-

El viento frígido se sentía como si alguien me estaba golpeando la cara con un alambre de púas. Todavía no había llegado invierno y el viento estaba ya a una temperatura extremadamente baja. Aparte del halo de luz pálida que emitía la luna, la única otra luz que recibía venia de algunos postes en la distancia. Empecé a meditar las razones por la cual Cristal quería verme tan temprano por la mañana. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo. Vire la esquina caminando y vi a Cristal sentada en el columpio.

-Hola- le dije casualmente mientras me sentaba en el columpio al lado de ella.

-Oh, estoy tan feliz que llegastes, Rey. . .- ella viro su cara en dirección opuesta a mi, por el sonido de su voz era obvio que ella había estado llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte a ella, tratando de que mi voz asuma un tono calmante y tranquilizante.

-Es Rafael. El. . .el- ella empezó pero no pudo terminar. Rafael era su novio reciente. El era mayor de edad y vivía en un apartamento al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¿Que paso?- mi boca se sintió seca y trate de tragarme el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

Cristal respiro hondo y movió su cabeza lentamente para mirarme. Estaba asustado por lo que vi. Había sangre cruzando su cara, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y se estaba poniendo negro y había marcas en sus brazos que indicaban que alguien la había agarrado fuertemente.

-¿¡Que rayos te paso!?- pregunte furiosamente. Estaba listo para intentar de masacrar a este tipo; aunque no pude haberlo hecho, era mi enojo que estaba hablando. Rafael era el entrenador personal del gimnasio. Parecía un simio con esteroides.

-Yo no se lo que paso. Estábamos en mi casa y le dije que ya era tarde y que debería irse antes de que haiga problemas y el. . . el. . . ¿Por qué esto siempre me pasa a mi? ¡¿Por qué no puedo encontrar un chico decente en esta ciudad no importa cuanto intento!?- Cristal empezó a llorar, cubriendo su cara entre sus manos.

**-**Parece que todos los buenos están cogidos, como tu por ejemplo. Rosa siempre habla de que tan bien la tratas y como la ayudas en todo y como eres tan perfecto; a veces me pregunto si algún día tendré a alguien como tú- Ella se limpio las lagrimas con los guantes azules de invierno que yo le había regalado la semana anterior.

**-**No te preocupes, algún día encontraras a al-- **-** Ni siquiera pude terminar mi oración; Cristal había pegado sus labios contra los míos. Era como la noche en el campo de calabazas, tenia un remolino de sentimientos revueltos mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Besamos solo por unos minutos. El remolino de sentimientos se apodero de mí a la misma vez, tristeza, sorpresa, felicidad, culpabilidad y lujuria. Ella me quería a mí y yo la quería a ella.

-Soy patética-

-No, no lo eres-

-Si lo soy, acabe de besar al novio de mi amiga. . .- Cristal escondió su cara, parecía que la tenía colorada pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver.

-Esta bien, parte de la culpa es mía. Te estuviera mintiendo si te dijera que no lo quería tampoco.-

-Esto esta mal- Cristal dejo de mirarme y observo el piso.

-Si quieres, podemos actuar como si esto nunca paso- dije calmadamente mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Y. . .Y si yo no quiero actuar como si esto no paso? ¿Y si yo. . . quería que esto pasara?

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?-

-¡Que yo te- Te amo!- Ella dijo con un dejo de algún sentimiento en su voz mientras me miraba con sus ojos hipnotizantes. . .

No recuerdo bien lo que paso después. Sus palabras me dejaron pasmado. Después de su confesión, más palabras salieron.

-Siempre fuiste tú, siempre. . .- Ella dijo suavemente.

-Le pregunte a Susana que cambiara de sitios conmigo cuando me di cuenta que se sentaba al lado tuyo en la clase. Después cuando Rosa me dijo que tu le gustabas yo me di cuenta que no podía ir en contra de ella. . . Al principio parecías un chico nada fuera de lo normal. Mientras te iba conociendo mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron. Después de lo sucedido ese día de Halloween, me convencí de que en verdad sentía algo por ti. Pero eso no te paro de seguir perseguir a Rosa. . .-

-¡¿Por qué!? ¡Porque no la dejastes a ese punto! ¡Era obvio que tú me gustabas! ¡Porque me torturastes anunciando que ustedes dos son novios! Cuando escuche, yo. . .yo- Se le hacia imposible a que Cristal terminara; ella se rindió ante sus lagrimas y cayo de rodillas.

-Perdóname- trate de decírselo en mi voz mas calmante que pude, aunque supe que no iba a tener efecto.

-Ven conmigo a mi apartamento, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche.- Había dejado de pelear; había sucumbido a mis intereses carnales.

Al próximo día vi a Cristal y a Rosa hablando en una mesa en el comedor. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Pregúntale tu si no me crees lo que estoy diciendo!- Cristal dijo enérgicamente mientras me saludaba con la mano. Yo le conteste con una seña de manos, en un día diferente yo le pude haber devuelto ese saludo con mas energía aun, pero hoy se lo devolví apenas moviendo dos dedos.

-¿Es verdad?- me pregunto Rosa en un tono que yo nunca la había escuchado usar.

-¿Es verdad que?- mire a Cristal a ver si hacia señas para dejarme saber de que ella estaba hablando, me sorprendió ver que ella tenia una sonrisa casi siniestra dibujado en su cara.

-¿Es verdad que ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos?- Rosa pregunta otra vez en ese tono violento. A veces pienso que a ese momento pude haber adivinado de que estaba hablando, admito que fui un completo idiota al no comprender y contestarle.

-Bueno. . . Si. . .ell- Eso era lo único que ella necesitaba escuchar, se levanto rápidamente y me dio una bófeta en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Eres una persona horrible!- Ella dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿De que rayos fue todo esto?- Me dije a mi mismo mientras me pasaba la mano por la marca dolorosa que tenía en mi mejilla izquierda.

Cristal había estirado la verdad un poco con esperanzas de romper lo que había entre mi y Rosa. Salí del comedor corriendo esperando encontrarme con ella, la pare en una intersección de tres pasillos.

-¡Rosa, espera!- Grite.

-¿Para que? ¿Para decirme que estabas con ella desde el principio?- Ella me miro con los ojos furiosos.

-No, Cristal te estaba mintiendo. Si, ella paso la noche en mi apartamento pero nada paso. . .-

-¿En verdad? Cristal me dijo que ustedes estaban despiertos toda la noche, incluso, ¡eso explica por que faltastes a tu primera clase hoy!-

Rayos, ahí me atrapo. No asistí a la primera clase porque mi reloj no sonó. A este punto apostaría cualquier cosa que Cristal me apago el reloj antes de irse de mi apartamento.

-Mi alarma no sonó. . .- dije suavemente. Ni siquiera me creí a mi mismo cuando dije eso.

-Por favor, ¡solo mírame!- Agarre a Rosa por los hombros y la vire, su cuerpo me estaba mirando, pero su cara estaba mirando en la distancia.

-¡No-No puedo con esto!- Ella se sacudió violentamente y salió corriendo del edificio, mezclándose entre las personas.


	4. Diciembre

**Diciembre**

Cristal dejo de ir al colegio y dejo de usar el tren, era casi como si se trataba de distanciar del mundo. Cada mañana me despertaba para ver un nuevo mensaje de texto en mi celular de ella. La mayoría de las veces decían cosas como "Te Amo" o "Soy Tuyo".

Dos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad recibí un mensaje de Rosa. Ella quería hablar conmigo. Decía que estaba trabajando un proyecto en el salón 309 y que estaría ahí hasta las cinco de la tarde. Yo quería arreglar este problema; ella no me había hablado por una semana y media. No me di cuenta para ese tiempo, pero el salón 309 era donde yo cogía clases con el Profesor Oquendo. Y Cristal.

Empezó a nevar cuando me baje del tren, y el viento estaba aumentando. Vi un gato blanco asaltar a un cuervo herido por la espalda y empezar a comérselo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, empecé el trecho de diez minutos desde el tren hasta el colegio. No tomo mucho tiempo para estar frente al salón. Sin hesitar, abrí la puerta y entre al salón. Lo primero que me di cuenta fue que las luces estaban apagadas.

-Rosa, ¿Estas acá adentro?- Empecé a buscar el interruptor de luz en la oscuridad, y escuche una voz en la oscuridad.

-Déjala apagada.- dijo la voz de una mujer, las palabras se sentían como un alambre de púas.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién anda ahí?- Sentí un escalofrió atravesar mi espalda e inmediatamente había algo en la atmosfera que me daba un mal presentimiento.

Tome unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro del salón y vi un cuerpo al frente de los escalones que te dirigían a las mesas de arriba. Corrí hacia el con el temor de que se realizara. Era el cuerpo de Rosa. Su celular yacía al lado de ella.

-Tenia que hacerlo- dijo Cristal mientras descendía los escalones lentamente. Tome a Rosa en mis brazos tratando de encontrar un pulso, había uno, casi ni se sentía, pero había uno. Parecía que Cristal le dio con algo punzante en la cabeza e hizo que se desmayara y la dejo por muerta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, observándola descender.

-Te dije que quería que tu fueras mía y ahora lo eres.- Su voz era fría y monótona.

- El segundo día de clases yo le dije a Susana que cambiara de asientos conmigo para estar más cerca de ti. Le dije a Rosa que tú me gustabas y ella dijo que era demasiado tarde y que iba a ver que tan lejos esta relación la llevaría.- Ella hizo una seña hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Rosa.

-Parece que la relación la llevo por un sendero que ella no se imaginaba que estaba ahí.- La sonrisa siniestra se dibujo de nuevo en la cara de la alguna vez amigable Cristal.

Cristal descendió los últimos escalones y la pude ver claramente. La luz de la luna le daba y se reflejaba en su vestido blanco y manchado de sangre. Sus ojos no tenían vida.

-Cristal, no hagas nada estúpido, voy a buscar ayuda- le dije, lentamente alcanzando el celular de Rosa.

-No, no vas a llamar o irte a ningún lado. Todavía me falta algo que hacer.- Cristal estaba un escalón arriba de mi, mirando hacia abajo.

- Para estar segura que nadie te quite de mi de nuevo, hay algo que se necesita hacer.- Vi algo resplandecer plateado en su mano, pero antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta que era, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se abalanzo sobre mi, tumbándome y haciendo que me de la cabeza contra un escalón extremadamente duro. Todo estaba borroso ahora. Cristal levanto el cuchillo arriba, encima de su cabeza y dijo las ultimas palabras que iba a escuchar de ella:

-Adiós, mi vida.-

El mundo empezó a nadar afuera de mi vista y desenfocarse. Sentí que Cristal se desplomaba encima de mí. Creí ver a Rosa parada atrás de Cristal con un libro grueso de historia en sus manos, pero no estaba seguro. Creo haber escuchado a alguien; tenia que haber sido Rosa decir "Aguántate, no te vayas". El piso estaba congelándose, un frio que no te pudieras imaginar, un frio que te llegaba hasta tus entrañas tratando de congelarme hasta los mismos huesos. Me di cuenta que el piso no estaba frio; yo estaba frio, y solo se estaba poniendo peor. Cerré mis ojos entregándome al frígido piso de mármol y antes de que el mundo se derritiera por completo escuche una voz suave decirme tiernamente: -Te Amo.-


End file.
